My Broken Heart
by khalko13
Summary: I thought he was a good one. I really did, but he gave me up. Like the other ones. I should run again, put a thousand miles away from my past and keep to myself. I shouldn't let them drag me around like someone that needs protection. I'm stronger than all of them, invincible against all of them. I don't need protection. I'm not weak. Rated T to be safe, and I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey just a warning the timeline is a little bit messed up in this story. If you have any ideas or comments please comment and I will be sure to take them into consideration. Thanks and enjoy.**

Edward hasn't been the same since my 'birthday' party. Jasper attacked me and now Edward is going a-wall. If I didn't love him so much we'd be broken up by now. But I haven't loved someone like I love him since forever. It sucks that I have to lie to him though. It sucks that I have to pretend to be some weak little human. I could have torn James, Victoria, and Laurent to pieces in that clearing. I wouldn't have had to compel the doctors to do exactly what I said or send a make up artist to my hospital bed. Let's just say I would've ditched Forks, Washington a long time ago if it wasn't for Edward and my need to live a small normal uneventful life for a few years.

But I just sigh and pull into my driveway. I frown when I see Edward parked in Charlie's spot. It means he isn't staying, I wonder how long this will last. This Edward that I didn't fall in love with. The withdrawn Edward that barely talks to me. He opens the door to my truck and I hand him my bag and then get out like usual. I frown when he shoves it right back into my truck, that is not normal.

"Come for a walk with me," he said flatly without any trace of emotion. I looked at him and put my hand in his in a silent yes. He led me to my backyard and into the woods on a small trail. We kept walking until we were deep in the woods. He stopped suddenly and walked around so that he was facing me. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead his face in a mask of pain.

"Bella I love you, but I also love my family." He said his voice so full of heartbreak. "I did it here she is, leave my family alone," he shouted. Then I heard clapping slow and loud with a hint of arrogance, and my face went blank. No emotion or even the slightest hint to show I'm somewhat alive.

"Brilliant if I do say so myself." Purred a voice I'd know from anywhere. My hand whipped out and slapped Edward.

"Why would you do this to me?! I loved you! Key word being loved." I shouted out as Nik grabbed my arms and held me back from tearing Edward to shreds.

"He was going to kill Carlisle and the rest of them if I didn't hand you over." He said unemotionally, but I saw the signs of sadness, and pain under his facade. I bit my lip and went into action first I kicked Nik in the groin using my right heel soon followed by an elbow as soon as his grip lessened. He fell and I took off running back to the house. I ran upstairs and shoved my stuff into a bag. I wrote a quick note to Charlie thanking him for the hospitality and explaining that I won't be coming back for a while. I grabbed one of the wooden stakes I kept in my room just as there was a loud banging at the door.

It was Nik I smiled enjoying the look on his face that he always gets when something he wants is just out of reach. I turned revealing the stake that was promptly shoved right through his heart. He turned gray and looked really dead. I threw his body into the woods and took off again it'd be only an hour or two until he is after me again. I went to the Cullen's house and rapped on their door daring them to answer. Sadly Edward was the one they sent I thought they'd be smarter. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall he pushed me into not too long ago. The I was holding him against the wall.

"Why in hell would you do this to me! I spent most of my life running from him. I thought you loved me, I was stupid enough to love you," I yelled then Emmett and Jasper were there trying to pull me off him. I didn't budge though, I'm an original why would I? "Oh just give up already boys I'm much older than you and much stronger than you too."

"What are you going to kill me?" Edward managed. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm going to make you live with this the rest of your life. You won't be able to forget me, what you made me go through. Every time you close your eyes you will see my face. You will keep on surviving remembering the girl who loved you, whose heart you tore to shreds, and it will kill you every moment of every day. Your life will be a living hell in which you can't escape," I compelled him easily. Then I threw him into Emmett and grabbed Jasper's arm that was still trying to restrain me.

"Get out of here, if Nik finds you then he'll kill your whole coven. I'm sorry for what happened and my involvement, but if he finds you, you will all die." He nodded and got everyone moving I was just about to head out myself when Alice skipped to a stop in front of me.

"I had a vision about you, it was different from usually more concrete but very vague. It's time to stop running." She trilled and then she was gone. I took off again and made it to the bottom of their deck when I was knocked over and someone shot me with a good dose of vervain more than any vampire could take but I'm not any vampire. I pushed whoever knocked me down off me and was caught with another needle of vervain. I heard the crunch of bones and then faded away.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I was instantly aware of Edward's absence. I shook my head remembering what went down the other day and I jumped up onto my feet and looked around. It looked like the cabin of a plane, but the seats were made from a blonde leather and very comfortable looking. However it was empty. There are two pilots and a two flight attendants toward the front of the plane. Then he stepped into the cabin. I felt my muscles contract and my fangs slide out from my gums. It felt good, I haven't bared my fangs since I moved to Forks about a year ago. I turned and snarled daring him to take another step closer

He just grinned and looked at me with his mischievous blue eyes. Then he was right in front of me barely a centimeter away. I glared at him and froze when he pushed a strand of hair out of my face I let out a breath and retracted my fangs. He let a breath out and sent shivers went down my spine. He moved his hand to the back of my head and closed the space between us catching my lips in his. He molded his lips to mine and I sighed and welcomed the familiarity. Eventually I reclaimed what was mine and kissed him back. He was home, my real home or at least was a long long time ago. He wouldn't leave me, he didn't leave me, he was my survival, but I left him. He was my best friend, but his brother was my life, until he broke my heart. I pulled away finally gasping for air.

"Why so sad?" he asked picking me up off my feet and sitting down on the couch. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped a tear away. I shook my head and then buried it in his shoulder. The shoulder that was always there to cry on. He didn't bug me for answers and just held me and let me cry. But all good things must come to an end. "Why were you in Forks anyways?" It was an innocent question, but I heard the hint of jealousy that was under it.

"It was the only place I could go where I wouldn't be followed by a bunch of supernatural crap. The supernatural stuff I found was just a bunch of bull. I was going to move on soon, I knew you'd find me sometime, beg me to come back with you. I was hanging out with Kol until you daggered him. And you still wonder why I made a point to run from you the past six hundred years. So I escaped found a town barely on any maps and decided to be human, I was about to give up on that charade when I met Edward. I fell for him, but as we both know, love is a vampire's greatest weakness."

He nodded and yelled something to one of the flight attendants. Then one of them came rushing out with two glasses of red wine. She looked at both of us waiting for approval eyes wide and clearly showing her fear. I rolled my eyes fighting my instinct to drain her of all her blood and kill her that was slowly creeping it's way back into my mind now that I was released from the human act. She wandered away after a look from Klaus and I lost the chance to change my mind and have a sip, I needed one, getting shot with large doses of vervain drains you of your energy and blood is a vampire's lifeline. I took a sip of the wine and smiled when it tasted sweet, laced with blood he remembers how I like it. I drained the glass and got up and moved to a seat on the other side of the cabin away from Nik.

He doesn't protest this and let's me go, but his eyes never leave me. He may try to be discreet about it but I knew he was watching. He was always watching me, ever since we first met. My mother didn't trust their family, sometimes I wish my father didn't introduce our families, but overall I wouldn't change the fact we did. It would've saved me many heartbreaks, and all this supernatural drama but I am my experiences. I must've zoned out because when Nik stood up and grabbed my arm I nearly jumped out of the plane.

"We are landing, can I trust you not to run away?" I rolled my eyes and remained seated and watched the plane land on a small airstrip in the middle of nowhere. One of the flight attendants came in to tell us we could leave the plane and I gave up on behaving. She was drained of her sweet blood in a matter of seconds. I wiped my mouth on my wrist and ignored the smirk Nik was giving me and skipped down the short flight of stairs. He beat me to the car and held the opened the door for me. I stepped in unimpressed. The Mikealson's were always over the top when possible. No doubt we were on our way to the mansion they are settled in right now.

"Tonight there is a council meeting, I need your help to get my family back." He said speeding down the road away from the air strip.

"What do you mean by family and getting them back?"

"Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Elijah, and... and my mother." I froze and shook my head rapidly.

"No! Your mother tried to kill me, you should know you're the one that I was killed for! If she finds out you know what or becomes not dead I'll be the first one on her hit list!" I shouted at him causing him to swerve the car.

"She won't find out, and she won't rise again. However the people that have the coffins are most likely trying to open it, if they do she gets released and we both are dead. are you going to help me or not?" I looked at him, and finally nodded.

"What's the plan?"

"I need you to watch over Elena for me, make sure Stefan doesn't do too many stupid things. My hybrids and I will handle everything else." I narrowed my eyes and he looked over and smiled at me.

"Did you break the curse that lost me all chances at a human life?"

"Yes and I also killed my father for good." He said obviously pleased. I smiled and looked out the window at the town we were now surrounded in. I recognized it immediately, Mystic Falls, my home town, it's changed a lot but I've always managed to come back periodically. He pulled over in a parking spot and pointed to two girls and a guy a few steps behind them walking down the sidewalk near a school. "Elena is the doppelganger by the way, not as pretty as you of course, but very similar."

"Yay I get to practice my acting skills." I said unenthusiastic. She was walking to a car with some African american girl and a blond boy they were holding a bunch of signs that looked like a unicorn threw up on them. The other two of them walked away and I opened the door and jumped out of the car when Nik wasn't looking. I was sitting in her passenger seat when she sat down. She turned to me and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Katherine." She gasped, I pursed my lips like I just ate a warhead for the first time in years and was remembering how sour they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the comments. Everyone's wondering who is Bella and hopefully this will answer some questions. Thanks again and keep reviewing. :)**

I snorted "She'd only be here if she knew I wasn't here. She is a bitch. Call me Bella, I'm your distant relative. Now don't get on my bad side and tell me what is going on exactly. Nik is begging me to help him get his family back, but he's already lost them. I do know that he's broken the curse and knows that you are the key to making hybrids. But please fill me in, I can be a great asset to you, I know the original family like no one else does." She looked me over quizzically. "And yes, I can just kill you here and now if I want to, so don't make that decision for me I've already had a rough day and am not too sure were I stand in this whole mess."

"Stefan has the coffins. I have no idea where they are, but I know Elijah is in one of them. He has Rebekah, I traded her for keeping my brother out of whatever war he is turning this into." She paused and looked at me and pulled out of her parking spot. "Stefan has his emotions turned off, I have no idea how far he is going to go to get revenge on Klaus. I'm trying to stay out of this."

"Would he kill you or turn you into a vampire?" She hesitated before answering.

"I don't think he'd kill me but he might lock me in a closet for eternity." I closed my eyes and tried to picture how tonight might go, I'm a strategist.

"What was his latest demand?"

"He wants the hybrids gone." I snorted again.

"Ah now I know why he came to get my help. I'm going to hang out around here for in case Stefan shows up. If he tries to kidnap you or anything I'm your stunt double. Got it? By the way, I'm sorry you're stuck in this mess. I know what you're going through, I went through something very similar."

She nodded and walked into yellow house after meeting up with the other two people she was talking with earlier. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I contemplated confronting Nik, but really didn't feel like finding out where he was so I hung out in a tree across the street from the house out of sight. They left late in the afternoon so I jumped in Elena's car unnoticed by all but her and joined them for a funeral. She drove us to a cemetery and we walked into one of those tombs, it was really creepy but they did bring booze and cake which made the situation so much more entertaining. Elena introduced me to everyone but I hung out in the corner unnoticed by the booze filled teenagers.

No one made an effort to involve me in the conversation and I didn't make an effort to butt in. I just listened to the surroundings and watched how Elena reacted. Something told me I'd be standing in for her a lot. Bonnie left first, I made sure she got safely to her car and got back to find Elena and Matt looking for Caroline, Matt found her and yelled but Elena was too far away to hear. I saw something move and decided that now was time to be Elena Gilbert. I found her and ran her to her car. I told her to stay put until I come back and got her and went to 'look' for Caroline.

"Caroline! Matt did you find her yet?" I was loud enough, and some one took the bait. I turned around saw someone. "Stefan." I gasp hoping I'm right, apparently I am because he grabs me and takes off at vampire speed, much slower than I'm used to. He threw me in his car and took off driving a second later. "Stefan what are you doing?" I asked faking worry.

"Klaus won't remove his hybrids so I'm making sure he can't make anymore."

"So are you going to lock me away in a closet for the rest of my life, huh Stefan what's your next move?" He ignored me and took my phone as I texted Elena telling her she could leave. I just sent the text when he took my phone and tossed it out the window. then he pulled out his own phone and punched in a number. I reached over forgetting that I'm supposed to be a stunt double and took his phone. He looked at me shocked.

"Katherine?" He gasped.

"Oh god no, why does everyone think I'm Katherine? She's a bitch ok? Now what do you want from my friend Nik? You might want to pull over and do what I say because I will kill you if you don't." He pulled over and looked at me. "I'm pretty much an original so you can't kill me. Wooden stakes won't even stun me." It's true they won't, unless a human puts it there.

"I want Klaus's hybrids out of town."

"So we are in agreement on that, I find it annoying that he thinks he's god. What else?"

"I don't want anything else at the moment."

"Okay I'll offer up a trade. My help for the originals you are keeping from Nik."

"I can't do that."

"Then the closed coffin, destroy it's contents and I give you my word I will help you."

"Okay, you have my words I will destroy the contents of the closed coffin."

"Let me make a call first he'll never buy this ruse unless I make it." I dialed up Nik's number and waited for him to pick up, he picked up on the second ring. "Nikki dear not wanting to lose your servants is not a valiant reason of ruining my chance at happiness. I'm leaving, Elena is with her friends. Don't come looking for me, if I want to talk to you I'll find you." I hung up before he could reply. "Showtime."

"I'll call Klaus in a minute and then 'drive' us off wickery bridge. You just act terrified and scream a lot. Elena almost died here, and so did her parents." He said this without emotion but it was there, emotion, but it was channeled into rage.

"You realize that if I was Elena and you are going to drive her off the bridge as a bluff, I would never forgive you. She still loves you, I've been hanging around her all day, she hasn't given up on you. Turn on all of your humanity, and deal with it. My bloodline always suffers through terrible lives and fates, don't let Elena be another."

Nik bought it as we sped down the road toward the bridge, I played my part brilliantly. Screaming all damsel in distress, it really was the best part of my evening. I made Stefan drop me off in the town square and stopped at a bank before checking into a small hotel. I smiled when Nik called a little after twelve. I let him wait till it rang five times and finally picked up.

"Tatia come back." His first words surprised me, he never called me by my real name. Not since I supposedly died a long long time ago. "Please, I just sent all of my hybrids away."

"Hmm, and why is that?"

"Well partly because of you."

"Mmm lying, not the best way to get a girl to do what you want."

"Tatia please, I need you here with me."

"I'm not going to sit around as your back up for whenever one of your hybrids disappoint you, you don't get a back up."

"Please come back Tia, I need my best friend." Wow he is really trying hard. He only calls me Tia or admits he's only my best friend when he really wants something.

"Why should I?"

"Because you miss your best friend and want to find a way to forgive him. You also want to see my siblings, and of course I know as much as you know you love to be spoiled. Please come home."

"I'll think about it."

"See you in a few," he said hanging up without an explanation. Then I realized none of the hotel worker people were on vervain. I sighed and passed out on the bed, knowing Nik would move me when he got here. I had a harder time falling asleep than usual. Then I realized it is because of Edward. He would hold me and talk to me when I slept. He was my life and I hated keeping who I am from him. I almost emailed Alice via smartphone to see if she would reply, but I didn't have the time to.

Nik knocked on the door and we drove to his mansion. I surveyed the grounds looking for other buildings that could be used to store coffins filled with dead/sleeping originals to no avail. They didn't really have a yard. The driveway was impressive though, a fountain in the middle trickling along unaware of how nasty the world is. He showed me my room and I turned on some music hoping I would fall asleep to the soft sounds of chords and melancholy voices. Then I imagined Edward was holding me. Stroking my hair, talking about everything and nothing. Next I remember being woken up by someone shaking my shoulder. I turned over and saw Nik standing at the side of the bed looking very grumpy.

"Bella you were screaming," he said much nicer than he looked. I looked back and tried to remember my dream but couldn't.

"What time is it," I mumbled sitting up.

"Almost five o clock."

"Then get out of my room." I buried my head back in my pillow and stared at the light the drapes let in. I felt Nik sit down on the edge of my bed and slowly lie down next to me. I roll over so I'm staring at the ceiling my arm barely brushing his. We stay like that for a while. I drift back to sleep and this time there aren't any nightmares. I am lying down in Edwards arms using his smooth granite like chest as a pillow. Just a peaceful night, one that became routine in the past year.

I woke up to arms around me and relaxed into them. Then I went frigid as I remember that Edward is gone and that these couldn't be his arms. I opened my eyes and saw Nik fast asleep. Everyone looks different when they are asleep. Nik isn't on edge, he's more at peace. I smiled remembering the old days when vampires didn't exist. I'd watch Elijah and Nik play with wooden sticks as swords and eventually blades themselves. I'd sit beside Henrik and Rebekah and we'd bet on who'd win. One day their father came along and yelled at them for playing with swordplay as if it was a game. I shuddered and slipped out of Nik's embrace and padded over to the attached bathroom.

I hopped in the shower and let the warm water wash away the old memories. I moved to the closet wearing a robe and found a pair of skinny jeans, a gray lace blouse with a white with pink and gray roses cami. I threw on a pair of back boots with a lacey pattern at the top near me knees. I paused remembering the white oak stake I kept from before the tree was burnt down. I swore remembering it was hidden in a fake bottom of my dresser drawer back in Forks. I sighed and walked out of the closet and opened the drapes letting in the sunshine.

"Beautiful day," Nik chirped walking over, he must've changed will I was in the shower. I nodded and walked out the door counting on him following me.

"Where's Rebekah?" I said cutting to the point as he caught up to me in the hall. His phone rang before he could answer me. He looked mad but brightened up when he answered the call. I ignored him and took off hoping to find a hidden room in his maze of a house I searched the whole house in the time he was on the phone to no avail. I walked into another room when he caught up to me once again and smiled when I saw he was continuing to paint. He always had a passion for art and I only ever saw him use it few time over the many years I've been alive.

"She's safe."

"What do you mean by safe? Locked in a coffin with a dagger through her heart? I thought you would know better than to contact me if they were still being carried around in coffins." He shrank back away from me and my very visible anger.

"I haven't undaggered her because of my mother. If she were to somehow gain a foothold in this realm again and any of my family got hurt I would never forgive myself. I've been trying for ages to be rid of my parents, Michael is taken care of that just leaves my mother." He opened his mouth to say more in his annoying British accent when there was a knock at the door. He ran to answer and I followed curious as to who would knock on the door of the immortal hybrid. I got t the door and all emotion was stripped off my face.

"Edward what are you doing here?" He pushed past Nik who clearly wasn't expecting him either and grabbed me and took off in his very slow vampire speed. I pried his arms off me and landed on my feet and waited for him to come back. I looked around and found we were nowhere near Nik's mansion. I walked over to a street made from stones and followed it while I waited for Edward to get over himself and come back and talk to me. I saw a huge house at the end of the street or really long driveway. it was definitely old but really well taken care of. I turned back around to face Edward who was sure enough finally back.

"Why?" I didn't say anything else and just waited.

"I needed to see that you were okay," his voice was pained.

"Elena? Who are you? Elena who is this?" Said an unfamiliar voice. I turned and saw a guy with shaggy black hair and breathtaking blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"None of your business. Now I'd get going if I were you." I said glad to hear my voice come off a touch threatening.

"Go play with your toys somewhere else Katherine." He said sarcastically.

"Oh that's it!" My hand went to my right boot and I puled out a wooden stake and had the arrogant young vampire on the ground before he could figure put who I really am. He kicked me off him surprising me that he'd be able to do anything with a stake in his gut he pulled it out as I went to draw the one in my other boot. He charged me before I drew it and I was knocked to the ground I waited for him to try to kill me and looked up to see him fighting Edward who stupidly decided to be a hero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and support, I updated a little earlier because of it. Many are asking what side Tatia/Bella takes and I think of her on her own team. This should shed some light on Tatia's past. Thanks again and please review. :)**

The fight didn't last long but I laughed for most of it. Especially when the mystery vamp tried to put a stake in his heart. He paused when the stake wouldn't even puncture his skin. Then they walked into the sunlight and Edward sparkled away. Recognition hit the strange vampire as he then tore his head off and then disappeared. I went to Edward and moved his head near his body and waited until he stood up once again. I looked into the eyes of the guy I once loved and felt nothing but sadness. His caramel eyes locked on mine. That is when I gave up on Edward Cullen, when I didn't feel the sparks between us. When I felt nothing but sadness looking into his deep golden eyes that always held wonders. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead.

"I forgive you," I said the words honestly and then I felt lighter somehow like gravity lessened. "Goodbye you should go Edward. You aren't good for me. Forget about what I told you last time you saw me and leave." I watched him disappear hesitating a second but I compelled him it didn't take long for him to do what he was told and run. I knew the other vampire returned and I turned to look at him. "Don't chase after him, unless you want everything you love to be torn away from you."

"Who are you?" he asked rolling his eyes like he got threats from people everyday.

"Depends."

"Oh Bella there you are I thought you might go back with you knight in shining armor," mocked Nik. "I see you've met Damon Salvatore. I assume what's his face fled." I turned on him.

"You do realize that I can kill you? Hmm?"

"Ahh sweetheart you may have been gone a long time and missed the ritual but I am the immortal hybrid, you can't kill me."

"I guess we will just have to find out then." I turned back to the vampire I now know as Damon. "Someday soon your life will fall apart, and I'll be there making sure it goes down perfectly. I've got a plane to catch. Don't worry sweetheart I'll only be gone a day or two." I ran back to the mansion and grabbed some essentials then I stole one of Nik's cars and drove to the airstrip. I compelled the pilots to take me to Forks, Washington and sat back drinking some of the wine on board as the pilots handled landing details. The plane finally lifted off the ground and started toward Forks my old home.

An hour before we landed I laced some of the flight attendants with a little bit of wine, I was overjoyed when we finally landed around 3:00. I told the pilots to schedule a trip back to Mystic Falls and found a nice car and was soon speeding towards Forks. Edward always drove fast, I drove faster. It's why Nik never lets me drive his cars he is terrified I'll 'damage them'. I pulled into Charlie's driveway five minutes later and walked upstairs into my room.

I went over to my desk. I removed the fake bottom and smiled when I saw the piece of old wood carved with the story of the doppelganger all up to when she supposedly died, I'm very much alive however. I picked it up and blew the dust that had gathered on it and then slipped it into my right boot. I grabbed a small pocket knife that was in the fake bottom. I put the bottom back and turned and walked out of the house. I shrugged at my truck and got back in the car I found that went over fifty miles. I don't know why but I hesitated once I was behind the wheel. I ended up driving to the Cullen's house and finding it abandoned. I broke in and went to Edward's room everything was still there. The black leather couch, and all of his CDs. I looked through them and remembered his meadow.

Feeling sentimental I drove to where the trail started and eventually found the meadow. Everything was dead and preparing for winter the grasses and wildflowers brown and crunchy when I stepped on them. I stood in the middle and lost it. A tear fell soon followed by more. I dropped to the ground and worked on composing myself when I heard a gasp from the opposite side of the meadow. I stood up slowly and wiped my eyes wondering who it was. It was Laurent.

"Bella?"

"Laurent?" I answered just as surprised.

"I stopped by the Cullen's but the house was empty, I'm surprised they left you here weren't you a pet of there's." I shrugged trying to hold back my anger

"How's Denali?"

"It is a hard lifestyle they chose, I cheat. I'm actually on a hunt and you're out here all alone."

"You don't have to do this." I said passing myself off as the weak little human I had to for the past year.

"Oh but I'm doing you a favor if Victoria gets her hands on you she'll make your death slow and painful. I'll be quick I promise." He came closer as he said this. When he brushed a strand of hair back I lost it again. His head was on the ground in less than a second. I grabbed and lit one of the matches I carried around since I found out about these cold ones and watched another vampire burn. I traveled back to my car and and drove back to the airport and then hopped on the plane for a smooth ride back to Mystic Falls.

The second plane ride was uneventful most of the time a flight attendant was passed out on the floor slowly healing from lack of blood. I didn't waste any time once we landed and went straight to the car and to Nik's mansion. I threw the car keys at one of Nik's many servants and searched the house for Rebekah's body. I stopped in a magnificent ball room with a gorgeous staircase and small balcony. The chandelier was one of the most beautiful that I've ever seen.

"Tatia," a voice said from behind me. I froze knowing exactly who it was. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue not daring to turn around. I finally opened them and was staring into his eyes. The eyes that I got lost in so easily. The eyes that never left me. He ended it though, and not in the honorable way you'd guess he would. No he fell for my descendant and I haven't seen him since.

"Elijah," I finally say breaking the silence we were suspended in. "What are you doing here? Where's Nik, wait where are Finn and Kol? How are you here and not them have you found Rebekah I've been searching all other for her." I let loose the questions I didn't realize I was holding back and stopped when he picked me up and swirled me around like he used to. He finally set me down and caught my lips in his. I pushed him away and stared daggers at him.

"It's really you," he said in disbelief. we stood in a silence, unanswered questions suspended in the air waiting to be acknowledged. Finally I shook my head and ran out of the room knowing he couldn't catch me. I ran to my bedroom and cried into my pillow crying for Edward, and crying for Elijah. I let loose the floodgates an just lay there and cried.

"Shh shh," I heard Nik said, rushing in not bothering to knock. He sat next to where I lay crying stroking my hair and comforting me. Telling me it'd be okay and a bunch of stupid lies neither of us believe. My tears slowly subsided and then I was just lying down my head buried in a wet pillow. "You found Elijah?" He said after a while. I nodded and turned so I was facing him. I sat up and he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I let him hold me for a while, taking in his warmth. I shouldn't I know this deep down inside of me, he daggered my best friend and Elijah undoubtedly as well. I should be running in the opposite direction of him.

"Nik I need to sleep it's been a long day and it'll be much longer if you don't tell me what happened and why Elijah is walking around and not Kol, Finn and Rebekah as well. Now spill it before I decide to test your theory on whether you can die or not."

"Hmm you are very feisty tonight," he commented. I glare at him and he sighed. "I found Kol, Finn and Elijah. Damon moved mother before I got to them though. He also pulled the dagger out of Elijah and now we have my dear pain in the neck brother breathing up my neck about being more honorable." I squeezed my eyes shut remembering Elijah and when we were together. I sighed and tried to forget about him.

"Well where are Kol, Finn, and Rebekah?" He smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you that sweetheart." I glared him down and got up.

"Then hasta la vista I'm going to get some sleep," I held the door open and waited for him to get up and leave. I closed the door or slammed depending on perspective and listened to him walk away. I opened the door and began searching again, this time for Elijah.

"Tia, what are you doing," A voice said from behind me I turned and looked at Elijah all signs of emotion wiped off my face.

"Looking for you Lijah," if he was using my old nickname I'd use his. "Where are Rebekah, Kol, and Fin?" His gaze softened at the sharpness of my tone.

"I never properly apologized or explained myself did I?" I knew what he was talking about without him needing to explain anything.

"No, but I put the pieces together and left, now where does Nik have Rebekah Kol and Finn?"

"Come on, let me explain myself," he said holding out his arm in the traditional way. I walked past him letting him follow and match pace with me.

"Well it started with you. I saw you and Nik kiss, I assumed we were through and Katerina was there. I won't lie to you and say I didn't love her. But I can honestly say I haven't loved someone more than you." I looked down at my feet and then at him.

"You broke my heart and this is the first explanation I get, over five hundred years later. I need my best friend now so are you going to show me where he is or not?" He looked away trying to hide the look of sadness on his face. I knew him better than I knew most people and he kept his emotions well in check and unless you really know him you have no idea what he is feeling. I looked away guilty about hurting him.

"Where's Kol?" I asked again after the silence became too unbearable.

"I'll take you to him tomorrow I need to figure out why Damon undaggered me." I looked back at him and the sharpness was back in my voice..

"Let's get something straight, when I find them, and I will find them. I will undagger them and I will get rid of whoever gets in my way, nothing will stop me. No past memories or sappy quotes will stop me." He looked at me then and held my gaze.

"You've gotten older, you aren't the girl that left me so long ago."

"I didn't leave you, you left me. Yes I have grown up, I've gone through hell and back and I'm still here. I put my heart back together after you shattered it, did my best not to fall in love for so long, my best friend was more or less killed, I fell in love again and got my heart broken, again. Now you're here as a walking reminder of the guys I gave my heart to that disappointed me in the end. So no I'm no the same person I was in 1492, not by a long shot. Now I'm going to sleep because I really don't feel like looking in the only room I haven't searched in this whole house. So goodbye Lijah I'll talk to you tomorrow if I feel like burning in hell." I said sharply turning around and walking to the other end of the hallway.

"Wait Tatia, why did you kiss Nik?" I paused and looked over my shoulder at him.

"It was the price of him giving me his white oak stake," I turned back around and walked into my room. I threw myself onto my bed and fought back tears. Soon I fell asleep. I dreamed I was standing on Edward's toes and we were dancing around spinning in circles like we did at prom last year. I looked around and saw my friends faces. I looked back at Edward and saw Elijah though. I was no longer standing on Edward's feet I was dancing on my own. Spinning in Elijah's arms will a small quartet played in the corner of the ballroom we always danced in before Katherine came along. I closed my eyes and leaned into Elijah's shoulder craving his gentleness. I pulled back as he spun me in an underarm turn and turned back to find Nik.

I blinked and then locked eyes with my new partner's deep chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at Kol finally realizing how much I missed him. He spun me around quickly making me laugh a little. I looked back into the playful eyes of my best friend and smiled feeling much better. Someone shook my shoulder and I shuddered awake ready to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's the holiday season now and I gift you all with another chapter. Thank you for the feedback, I always love to hear it so please review with any questions or comments and I'll try to get back to you. Thanks again :)**

I rolled over and glared at Elijah who at least had the decency to look sorry. I glanced at the clock surprised to see it was around noon. I sat up and looked at him the obvious question written on my face.

"Come on I can show you where Rebekah, Kol, and Finn are now. Klaus is out, hurry up and get changed I'll be outside." Without saying anything else he tuned and walked out of my bedroom. I walked into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail and didn't feel like changing so I brushed my teeth and walked out of my room.

"I'm sorry I don't dress to impress every moment of the day unlike you Lijah," I said looking over his suit.

"Come on," he said briskly. I rolled my eyes at his coldness and followed him. He walked into the room Nik used to store his art and turned a corner and there were the coffins. There were four of them, the empty one being Elijah's. I opened the one closest to me and saw Finn. Without hesitation I opened the other side and pulled the dagger out of his chest. I closed it up again and moved on to the next one as Elijah did the same to Rebekah. I moved to the coffin I knew was holding Kol and opened the coffin after a moment of hesitation. I smiled seeing my old friend but the smile faded quickly as I took in his shriveled up dead phase I removed his dagger and placed it in his stone hard hand closing the lid slowly and gently.

"I'll see you soon," I said with a tight smile. I turned and saw Elijah leaning against a wall watching me carefully. "What's your plan?" I asked as I pocketed the daggers.

"The Salvatore brother's are joining us for dinner tonight, I'm sure the rest of my family will join us shortly after," he said carefully.

"How much of the rest of your family?"

"If my mother joins us then you are Katherine Pierce, and you will stay out of it."

"Now why would I be Katherine Pierce and who's going to make me?"

"I will," he said looking very confident and taking a step toward me.

"You don't have that kind of hold on me any more. I got over you a long time ago," taking his challenge and taking a step towards him as well. He took a long stride toward me.

"I know you better than anyone. You can't lie to me that easily," then he finished closing the distance between us and kissed me. He was gentle, and reminding me of our history in one small kiss. He pulled away first and I tried to hid my regret. I sighed remembering Edward.

"Elijah, I can't, I just, I can't forgive you right now. I need to put my life back together. I can't." I turned away from him and hurried out of the room. I need my best friend. I almost got back to my room, almost. "What Nik? What is so important that you must bother me?"

"We are having guests over. Would you please join us, I need someone to ease the tension between my dear brother and I?"

"Who?"

"The Salvatore brothers, wear something pretty they'll be over at five." He turned and walked out of the hall and I walked into my room going straight to the closet. I bit my lip when I found nothing that interested me in wearing for a dinner party. I sighed and threw on a pair of jeans, a brown sweater, and knee high boots. I found Nik and stole his credit card and then went into town to look for something decent to wear. I found the cutest dress at the formal wear store. It was black with a really poofy skirt that ended halfway down my thighs. It was tied behind my neck and left most of my back bare.

I moved into their small shoe section and didn't find anything. I did find an empty charm bracelet that I bought along with the dress. I looked around the store again knowing I'd probably be back here soon due to Nik's love of formal occasions. I saw a pretty royal blue dress that reminded me of Jessica from who framed roger rabbit. I ended up walking out of the store with one garment bag and a charm bracelet. But I told the saleslady to remember me. I loaded the bag into Nik's car and sat down myself pausing before taking off. Eventually I did though and soon enough I was pulling into the mansion's driveway. I took the keys out and grabbed my bag then I threw the keys to one of Nik's pointless servers and wandered into the house.

"Go away Nik!" I sighed sensing him at the end of the hallway watching me.

"Well that's not very nice sweet heart."

"No one ever said I was. By the way, I miss cooking so I'm taking over your kitchen tonight."

"Wait you cook?" He asked truly surprised.

"Of course I do, I was a human for twenty years, humans need to eat. I never got over the habit."

"Oh yes I remember, one time your older brother nearly killed your father because he was going to make you marry unwillingly. I was the one to break up the fight. You were closer to me then," he mused. I looked at him trying to read his expression.

"I was, before this mess. But you were my best friend, there may have been that time a century or so after we all turned when we were more. But we are better friends."

"You keep trying to convince yourself that sweetheart," he whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes at his tempt to seduce me and walked to the end of the hall leaving him in the middle.

"I'm not ready to jump into another relationship yet especially not with the man that's keeping my best friend in a box somewhere. Oh and don't think for a second I can't or won't kill you."

"Sweet heart, you love me too much to get rid of me, and I have all the time in the world. Make something good." I rolled my eyes again and took a trip to the kitchen after a quick stop at my room to drop off the dress. I went straight to the pantry and was glad to see a good selection of pastas I settled with spaghetti and started to make my homemade tomato sauce for dinner.

* * *

An hour later I was in the front parlor in my new dress talking to Nik and Elijah.

"What are you two hoping to get out of this meeting might I ask?" I said during a lapse in the conversation trying to sooth the obvious tension.

"My mother, in a coffin that is still sealed shut." Nik answered without hesitation. I looked at Elijah who just remained silent and didn't meet my eyes. The doorbell rang and Elijah rushed off to answer. I sighed loudly.

"Let's get this over with," I said and walked towards the front hallway where Elijah was letting them in the house. I gave them a curt nod and went to the kitchen to have people bring the food in to the dining room. I was just about to follow a tall blonde into the dining room when I remembered the coffins. I ran to check on them and saw Kol's chest move up and down like he was breathing again. Rebekah and Fin twitched their fingers. I gave them an hour before they came in and tried to kill Nik. I smiled thinking about having my best friend back and went to the dining room.

"So my brother tells me you seek an audience? Let's discuss this like civilized men shall we?" I hear Nik say from down the hall.

"It's better to indulge him," I say as I strolled into the room. Very pleased to see all of their eyes follow me.

"Actually I didn't come to eat, I was forced because apparently you'd hear us out." the Salvatore with the hero hair said.

"Well we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and tear out your insides. Choice is yours." Nik said in his threatening British accent. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Well, I can also put a stake in everyone and see who's still making threats," I said looking around daring anyone to challenge me. I moved to the table and everyone followed my lead. Elijah pulled a chair out for me and I accepted it. Then I looked up to see the other Salvatore brother smirking at me. I turned to one of the servers and signaled for them to put the food on the table.

"Quench your appetite," Nik said a few minutes in to Stefan I think, "eat."

"I thought we agreed to leave the grumpy Stefan at home tonight." Damon said. Stefan took a bite and I smiled seeing a hint of surprise on his face.

"I bet you normal food doesn't taste as amazing as this," I said with a smirk.

"Ahh isn't this nice, the five of us dining together? Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the stake out of my brother?" Nik asked ignoring me.

"Well I knew how I felt about you so I figured the more the merrier." Damon said in his sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip seeing how much like Kol he was, only much more serious.

"Well Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through." Nik answered ignoring his sarcasm.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, where is she by the way. Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan said trying to get a rise out of Nik.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother. I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey Stef remember when you killed Dad, might want to hold on to that judgment until dessert." Damon said carefully.

"We're here to make a deal Damon, doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for second courses." Stefan pointed out.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, pace yourself." Damon said back.

"Stefan where's the lovely Elena tonight," Elijah asked trying to break the tension.

"I don't know ask Damon," he shot back. Nik started laughing and we looked at him.

"I'm sorry you missed so much," he said trying to pull himself together. "Ahh, trouble in paradise," he said trying to not burst out laughing, he was the only one.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." Stefan said.

"You know what probably best to put Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon said cutting his brother some slack.

"Probably right," Nik said. "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong." I tensed knowing where the conversation was going. "What do you say brother should I tell them about Tatia?" He asked Elijah ignoring my I am going to kill you stares.

"No actually we discus matters long resolved." I calmed down a little.

"Well given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests must be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." I glared at him trying to keep my face neutral for the guests and kill Nik with one look.

"Well we aren't going anywhere Elijah, please do tell." Damon said.

"When our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor even though she had a child by another man, no one loved her more than Niklaus." I looked at Elijah caught off guard at his lie.

"Well they say there was one who loved her at least as much," Nik said.

"So you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked.

"Haven't loved anyone as much as her since," I heard Elijah mumble for my ears only. "Our mother was a very powerful witch, she sought to end our feud. So she took her. Niklaus and I later learned that it was her blood that turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between us so for a time Klaus and I grew estranged. Harsh words were traded we even came to blows, Didn't we brother?" Elijah said not answering Stefan's comment.

"But in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family," Nik added, I rolled my eyes knowing they made up when I finally chose Elijah and Nik became no more than my best friend.

"Family above all," Elijah finished raising his glass for a toast. The doorbell rang and I stood to get it grabbing the chance to leave before the Salvatore brothers realized who I am. I opened the door and froze. At the door stood a pale petite vampire with black pixie cut hair and inhumane beauty, Alice Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the update is late. There is a little bit of Kol in here but mostly twilight characters. Keep up the reviews and if you haven't noticed I try to update on Saturdays and Sundays. Thanks again and enjoy :)**

"Alice?" I asked truly and utterly surprised.

"You're alive?" She asked amazed.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know Edward thinks you're dead, he's going to the Volturi, he wants to die too."

"I swear to god I'm going to kill him before they get the chance. Come inside I'll go change, you call the airport or we'll just hijack Nik's plane," I said walking inside leading her to the dining room. "Alice, people, people, Alice, Elijah come with me for a moment." I took off toward my room before anyone could put in another word. Thankfully Elijah met me in my room and knocked on my closet door.

"Elijah I'll be back soon. I have to take a quick trip to Italy." I walked out of my closet in skinny jeans, black boots, a white blouse and a cute black lace blazer. I went to the desk in the corner of my room and scribbled a quick note to Kol, Rebekah and Finn folded it up and handed it to Elijah. "Give this to them and wait a few days before you leave." I moved to my bedroom door stopping to make sure I had a few matches and the white oak stake. I grabbed the door handle and hesitated. "Did you mean that, at dinner?" I turned and looked at him. He looked at me and took three long strides over to where I stood at the door.

"Yes, I haven't truly loved anyone since you." I bit my lip fighting my urge to close the distance and kiss him. Eventually I took a step towards him and put my hand on his cheek so he was looking into my eyes.

"I am not going to let history repeat itself, one of us will end up hurting each other. Or I'll hurt you or Nik. I won't do this again." Then I turned and left him standing in my room fighting the urge to turn back and tell him what a fool I've been like some movie. But we aren't in the movies, no one does that. I walk into the dining room and see Alice staring at Nik as he tears into one of his waitresses. "See you Nik, come on Alice. Good luck surviving tonight you two," I said grabbing Alice's wrist and leading her out of the house and sliding into the passenger seat of Alice's car.

After giving her directions to Nik's landing strip I compelled the pilots to take us to Voltaire pronto and sat back for fifteen minutes before they took off. I asked for a bottle of wine to be brought out and poured myself a glass of red wine. Finding it surprisingly sweet I looked at it puzzled. Then I concluded that Nik laced the bottle with blood. I drained the glass quickly and poured another. Drinking this one slower and watching Alice out of the corner of my eye.

"So what's up with Edward will we be able to save him?" I asked after we were in the air for a while.

"To soon to say, I'll know in the morning. He is going to make a plea to Aro. If they kill him then we won't make it. If they don't and Aro decides as he would say 'a waste of his gift' then we should be able to."

"What will he do if they don't kill him then?"

"He'll make a scene, through a truck through a wall or something." I nodded and sipped my wine. What if he died? What happens if I can't save him? I put my thoughts about Edward to rest and thought about what was going on back at Mystic Falls. I looked at my watch. It was already 10:00. I asked for a blanket and fell asleep on the leather couch across from where Alice was sitting.

* * *

I woke up around 1:00 to see Alice looking happier than she was when I went to sleep.

"What is it? Did they say no?"

"They said no and if Edward follows this train of thought then we will have just enough time."

"What is he thinking?"

"He is going to walk into the sunlight and expose himself," she said simply, "Now go back to sleep I'm going to keep watching Edward." I rolled my eyes knowing I could snap her in two before she could see the vision of it happening. I sighed and went back to sleep.

"Bella we're landing in five minutes," Alice said shaking my shoulders and waking me up.

I poured myself a glass of wine from the bottle I opened last night and perked up as I drained it and the rest of the bottle as we landed. I stood up and turned my cell phone on and saw all of the messages from Nik, and Elijah. I shrugged when I didn't see one from Kol. He probably didn't get the whole cell phone thing yet. I walked down the stairs after telling the pilots to prepare for a trip back to Mystic Falls soon. The sun was glaring down at us obviously making Alice uncomfortable seeing as she tried to stick to the shadows and pulled a scarf on sparkling whenever a stray ray hit her face.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom quickly you get a car." I said as we walked into the airport. I walked into the restroom and tried to make myself not look terrible then I stole a bag of chips from one of the stores and headed outside the front of the airport to find Alice sitting in the driver's seat of a bright yellow Porsche. "Couldn't go with anything less conspicuous?" Sliding in and ignoring the fact that it was more than likely stolen.

"I like this car." She said ending the conversation. She drove quickly on the winding roads. Then Voltaire was in view, a beautiful city with ancient buildings and breathtaking town squares nothing I wasn't used to. I checked my phone fifteen minutes until noon and we weren't even in the city yet.

"Alice hurry up," She speed up and skidded to a stop at the city gates she slipped the person manning the gates a good amount of money and sped through the streets flashes of red cloaks at street corners.

"It's Saint Marcus day, he will never get out of here if he goes through with this." We came to a road block filled with pedestrians dressed head to toe in red. She beeped and they slowly cleared a path bringing us to a police set up.

"Can't go this way Miss." An officer said stepping up to the car.

"Bella go, he can't read your thoughts you have two minutes, he'll be under the clock tower," I nodded and took off running fast enough so that no one could see me and if they did I didn't really care. Then I was standing in a fountain I looked up again and saw Edward take a step out of a doorway under the clock tower. I ran and pushed him back into the building. I turned around and closed the door then tapped my foot waiting for him to come back.

"Hello Edward. How are you doing? You know depression can often lead to suicide if you aren't careful. The key to stopping depression is action," I said sarcastically once he was standing back in front of me.

"You're alive?" He asked amazed. Then he tensed before I could say something snappy back to him and turned around in a defensive crouch in front of me. I rolled my eyes and noticed two figure step out from the shadows down the hall.

"Turns out I won't be needing your services after all gentleman." Edward said lightly. They stepped into the light and I recognized Demetri and Felix from the last tie I was here.

"Hey Felix what up buddy long time no see!" I said walking over and bro hugging the big vampire.

"Aro still wants to talk to you," Felix said a second later.

"Okay Bella why don't you go and enjoy the festival?" He said trying to get me out of there.

"No she comes with us," Demetri said.

"Over my dead body," Edward said dangerously. I huffed and put my hands on my hips. The door opened and I saw Alice stride in confidently.

"Come on boys this is a festival wouldn't want to start a scene," she said nodding to the door she left open.

"Enough," said a voice from down the hallway. I saw a petite vampire walk in and instantly Felix and Demetri looked more confident. I didn't recognize her though.

"Okay who are you?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Follow me Aro would like a word with all of you," she said ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes at Miss High and Mighty. When Edward took my hand and held it in his.

"Just listen to her," he said shortly, I shrugged and let him hold my hand, not having the heart to pull away. We jumped through a hole in the ground and went through a bunch of tunnels leading to an elevator. We filed into the elevator and listened to the weird elevator music play. We walked out of the elevator and filed into a beautiful hallway walking into a room I know they used as the feeding chamber.

"I've brought them to you master," said the petite blonde vampire.

"Sent out for one and returns with two and a half," said a vampire with shaggy black hair. I laughed and turned to Aro, Caius, Marcus.

"Long time no see Aro, Caius, looking bored as ever Marcus," I said. "Aro your new recruits aren't too bright I see?"

"Ah Bella! It's been years." he said ecstatic. "How are my dear friends the Mikealson's?"

"Not too bad, dealing with some family turmoil I'd imagine."

"When are they not?" He said shaking his head faking sadness.

"Do you mind if I give a little lesson to your new recruits?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Felix and Demetri instantly perked up knowing what lesson they already learned.

"Not at all," he said absently, "I'll talk to Edward and Alice over here, they are quite useful though please don't break them." I turned to the blonde and the dark haired hot one that called me a half. I pulled out a small pocket knife I always carried with me and slowly cut my neck deeply, letting the blood drip to the floor. Then I moved my hair back so they could see it heal and so that my hair was out of the way. Then I disappeared from their view faster than they could ever move. I appeared behind them and swung at their heads with enough power to break them but not send them flying off their bodies.

"Lesson number one, don't mess with me, because I will tear you apart."I pull the blonde to her feet and look at her. Moving my head and trying to come up with a reason as to why she's so important to Aro. "Lesson number two, you gifts don"t work on me." I said as I tossed her into a waiting Felix. He caught her after stumbling backwards and I turned to the other. "Third, insult me again and you won't be as lucky as today," I said ripping off the guys head and letting it bounce a few times on the floor. Satisfied I crossed my arms and walked back over to Edward, Alice and Aro. They were arguing about who knows what so I rolled my eyes.

"Aro, not to be rude but you can't kill him because he saved my life and I owe him. Of course you can kill him, you just have to go through me, and I can't die. So let's cut this meeting short because it is almost 1:00 and we know what happens then. I can't believe I missed seeing Kol for this." I said with a sweet smile that would've tricked anyone into thinking I've never killed anyone.

"Yes, yes of course." He was going to say more but was interrupted by my exploding cell. I held up a finger and walked to the side of the room and answered Nik's call since I ignored all of the others.

"What Nik!" I nearly screamed.

"Actually it's me and Bekah. I stole Nik's phone." I smiled hearing Kol's voice. "Look you need to get back here mother is making us get dates to the ball and I'd love to take this beautiful girl I saw 600 years ago but she's in Italy," I sigh knowing how much I've missed him.

"I will call you back in a few," I said quickly hanging up on him and walking back over to Aro, Edward and Alice. "As you were saying?"

"Please leave at night so you don't attract unwanted attention."

"I actually need to leave now," I cut in.

"Do what you must but you two I insist." He said pointedly to Alice and Edward.

"Goodbye Friends," he said happily I shook his hand and turned to leave but was stopped by hot vamp.

"Let me show you the way out," he said politely. I rolled my eyes about to decline but was stopped by a puppy dog look that only looked weird because of a pair of breathtaking red eyes.

"I could use a car," I said giving in. He smiled and showed me the way out. "See ya people." I followed him to a small garage and saw a black Ferrari. I opened the door and shook my head at the fact that I didn't have to break in. I hot wired the car and pulled out of the parking space. I stopped besides the vamp and rolled my window down. "Thanks..."

"Alec," he filled in. I nodded and wove my way out of the garage and out of Voltaire. On the plane as I waited for the pilots to get their acts together and the plane off the ground I dialed up Nik's number and hoped Kol would answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews and here's a bit of Kol and Bella's friendship. Keep up the reviews I love feedback. Special thanks to those that keep reviewing I love you guys. So here you go :) a longer chapter.**

"Hello Tia, on your way home yet?" Kol asked in an accent that was entirely his own.

"Of course, now what's this about a ball?"

"Mother wants us to be a family and is inviting the town to a ball to celebrate the moving in of the most powerful vampire clan."

"Wait your mother is there? How? Why?" I fired off the questions quickly and louder as each one was said.

"No idea."

"If she is there she can't know I am alive, if I go to the ball it can't be with you. Put Elijah on the phone."

"Calm down I'm getting him right now. Bekah wants you to come too."

"Hello Tatia, you are going to be my date, as well as Miss Katerina Petrova if you wish to join us."

"Lijah what is going on should I come home or not?"

"Come home," he said without hesitation.

"Tell Kol to come and pick me up at the airstrip at 10:30ish, now I've got to go the plane is taking off. See you soon Lijah." I hung up and sat back on the couch just as the plane lifted off.

* * *

The plane ride home was really boring. I sat around and contemplated whether or not I should kill the flight attendants for not getting me a bottle of wine. I think I took a short nap at one point but I was awake and alert by the time the plane landed. I thanked the pilots and ran into Kol's arms.

"Hey what's it like to be out of that coffin."

"Not too bad. what's life like without me?"

"Terrible. Did you bring money I need a ball gown?"

"No but I'll call Bekah and tell her to meet us in town. I know you have to be Elijah's date but please save me a dance?" I smiled.

"Remember when that girl fell in love with you simply because you danced really well?" I asked as I slide into the driver's seat of the car Kol took here.

"How could I forget that was the night you had that guy begging for your hand I can't believe you didn't compel him." He teased starting up the car and driving off.

"It's good to have you back." He called up Rebekah and told her to meet us at the formal shop in town for dress and suit shopping. We pulled in and walked into the store and I smiled seeing Rebekah. "Hey Rebekah you stabbed Nik for me right?"

"Finn got the really good one in, so I'll say that he did." I smiled.

"And your mother?"

"Who knows what is up with her."

"So I saw this green one I really want your opinion on. I also saw this silver one that would look amazing on you. Kol I saw a purple one that you would love."

"Elijah said I don't need to get a suit or tuxedo."

"That doesn't mean you don't need a dress," I teased. He shook his head and started looking through the racks. I smiled and looked at an emerald green dress Rebekah was showing me. I nodded and told her to go try it on. Kol held up a royal blue strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline and a black sparkly lace around the neckline and where the puffy skirt started. I smiled remembering a dress just like it that I wore a long time ago, the skirt didn't get darker at the bottom and wasn't as puffy.

"It's perfect." I walked up to grab it from him and he twirled me when I grabbed it. I smiled bigger and brought it to the dressing room. It fit perfectly and brought back memories from the past. I stepped out of the dressing room and walked out to see Rebekah in the green dress. "Rebekah I'd go with that one it looks awesome on you." She smiled and twirled then walked into the dressing room to change. I walked over to the mirror and closed my eyes remembering that one night long ago. The night I found Kol.

Weeks after I left Elijah, and Nik I found Kol at a party in Paris. Then I realized this was pretty much the same dress I was wearing then. I remember someone dragged me onto the dance floor we switched partners in the dance and then I was dancing with Kol. If I wasn't still getting over Elijah that night Kol and I might be more than friends.

"You are not allowed to get this one Tia. I couldn't bare to see you wear this one. It's too close to the other one." Kol whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "At least not if you're to dance with my brother."

"But I'm also going to dance with you, somehow. I'm getting this one," I said seriously. I turned around and found my head an inch away from his. I sucked in a quick breath and took a quick step back. Kol was my friend but at one point in time we were almost more. I changed quickly and went over to the counter where Rebekah was checking out. We paid for the dresses and I called Elijah and told him to distract his mother so I could sneak into the house and grab stuff from my room. He complied and said he'd make sure my window was unlocked. Soon enough I was shoving stuff into a duffel bag and checking into the small hotel.

Not trusting Esther and on a hunch I grab my purse and and head to Elena Gilbert's house. Stefan answers and tells me Elena went to the Grille so I promptly follow. I see Elena and Caroline sitting down at a booth and walk over sliding in next to Caroline so that I face Elena.

"I suppose you already got the invitation?" I asked getting right to the point, forgetting Caroline hasn't met me yet. "And that Esther especially wants to see you?"

"Yes," she answered carefully. "Caroline this is Bella, Bella Caroline."

"No right now I am Katerina Petrova. I am asking you this simply because Esther isn't here to reunite the family. She may convince everyone otherwise but I know better. When you meet her come to me straight after and tell me what she had you do. I know much more about vampires than you, and the original family with the slight exception of Esther."

"Be careful ladies next thing you know she'll be stabbing you in the back," Rebekah said coming up behind me.

"Remember no hurting the locals," Elena says.

"Seriously? Thank god I'm dead and didn't have to sit through that speech," I said actually relieved. Rebekah smiles and walks towards some blonde dude. "Elena come with me for a moment...Take off your necklace." She eyes me warily but does as I say then hands it to me. "Could I compel you now?"

"Yes," she answers automatically. Since I don't trust people I grab her wrist and prick her finger just hard enough to draw a drop of blood. It doesn't contain a hint of vervain and I don't smell any on her so I assume she can be compelled.

"Sorry I'm paranoid." I compel her to find me and tell me everything after she meets with Esther then I tell her to forget I ever talked about Esther. I give her her necklace back and go to Caroline and compel her to forget meeting Bella and only having a little chat with Katherine and Elena about the ball tonight. I step out and run into Nik. "Hey I just met your girlfriend the blonde, hope you don't mind I compelled her to forget who I am."

"So she didn't make you the slightest bit jealous?"

"I'm not going to do jealous for a while Nik, see you tonight." I said walking away from him and down the sidewalk towards the tiny hotel.

"No skipping, Mother is making me go as well as get a date. Besides I heard you were already taken by Elijah. I heard I also might be competing with Kol now too?" I stopped and looked at him over my shoulder.

"It's not a competition and if it was you'd be losing because I've only fallen head over heels for a guy twice. You were the main reason both times didn't work out. Besides I just got home from saving that one guy's life, it's too soon to fall in love again. Goodbye Nik," I said turning back around. He sped up showing vamp speed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Please let me try to make it up to you." I stifle a small laugh that comes out more like a moan.

"Kol Finn and Rebekah are the only ones in your family that hasn't broken my heart, and you broke it twice, no three times."

"I'm sorry love, three?"

"You made me trade a kiss for Elijah's life, you were the one that shoved a dagger through my best friend and you destroyed my chance at a normal ordinary life with Edward Cullen that could've made me happy."

"Ordinary, normal, and happy, stop lying to me love. You were not being yourself, you revel in the strength that was bestowed on you, you hated pretending to be that weak little human. You wanted to be the one that ripped James apart. Let's face it love I saved you from a dull boring life."

"And yet you did it by breaking my heart. See you tonight Nik."

* * *

I hesitate before walking up to the doors of Nik's mansion. If Esther realizes who I am then I am as good as dead, I hope she'll be distracted enough by my descendant and I might be able to have a night I don't regret. I walk into the mansion and see the grand staircase woven with lights and every corner of the room lit. I feel people's eyes on me and search for Elijah and Kol knowing one of them will be looking for me. I see Kol first talking to Damon Salvatore and a lady wearing a pale gold dress with brown hair tied in a bun on her head.

"You look stunning Katherine," said Elijah smugly appearing at my side and offering me his arm. I take his arm wishing I could have come with Kol much less that he was an option.

"Remind me again why I have to be her?"

"Because you can't be Elena or yourself and Katherine is too afraid of Niklaus to come anywhere near Mystic Falls for a while."

"Why? What did I miss there?" Asking because I needed to know what Nik did, and what happened to my devil of a descendant.

"Oh yeah I forgot you left before the ritual... Katerina ran away before the ritual and with the help of a guard. Another vampire was going to turn her in however Katerina was bleeding to death so she feed her her blood. That night she hung herself and turned herself into a vampire she's been running ever since." I snickered.

"And not even you could keep her from fleeing for her life." He turned away. "Did you get that miracle potion you wanted?" He looked back at me surprised I knew. "I was there when you requested it. That night after you saw her in her room I left. I felt you pulling away from me for days, but I'd still give my life it meant that I'd save yours, and I did."

"Two days after I met her I saw you kiss Niklaus. Then I went to the gardens and saw her."

"Nik thought you were turning from him and that you would try to find a way to sabotage him. I bought you enough time to fall in love with a different girl that looked just like me, that made me leave... She doesn't have to worry about Nik killing her, he would kill her quickly. I will kill her slowly and in all the ways she fears. The best part being she never met me." I untangled my arm and walked to a waiter going around with glasses of wine.

I took a sip and saw Caroline come into the room in a dress I wore a long time ago during my time with Kol. I remembered it being in my closet when Kol was daggered and running before I went back to chateau we were sharing. I saw Nik walk over to her and smiled when she said she needed a drink and practically ignored him. I shook it off and decided I wouldn't be jealous but the dress was a low blow.

"Hey didn't you wear that once?" Kol startled me from behind.

"Yes at your musical debut in Paris. It was at the chateau when you were daggered. I couldn't return without you and I wasn't going to face Elijah and his new girlfriend. Apparently she ran away before the ritual and got herself turned into a vampire. If I knew that you wouldn't have been in that coffin for nearly as long."

"Hey, Katerina Petrova. Don't you dare go blaming yourself," he said holding my chin gently so that I was looking at him.

"You know I will." I said. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair like he always does when he's nervous.

"Come on it's time for Elijah to make his pointless announcement. I picked the dance by the way." He said leading me back into the main ballroom. He quickly kissed me on the cheek and stood on the staircase next to Nik I bit my lip as Esther walked down the stairs next to Kol.

"Ahh if everyone could gather please," Elijah began drawing my attention to him. "welcome thank you for joining us. You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner and join us in the ballroom." He finished and I watched Esther climb the stairs. I saw Elena make a move to follow her and then saw her stopped by Damon Salvatore. I turned and saw Elijah and Kol both offering their arm. Then there was a third. I looked quizzically at Stefan Salvatore and saw his brother and Elena making their way to the ballroom. I nodded and took his arm letting him lead me to the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**So happy holidays everyone and here's another update. Keep up the reviews love you peoples and here you go :)**

"So how'd you lose her?" I asked as he led me into the beginning of the waltz.

"Klaus." He said stiffly. "Why do you figure that I had her?"

"I met a guy named Francois a year after I lost my best friend to a steak knife. He lost his girl and the look in his eyes was almost as sad as yours is now. The fact that you're his doppelganger is irrelevant."

"I'm a doppelganger?"

"I'd say it's just a coincidence. He didn't get her back though. He got knifed and tossed in the middle of the road before he could even try. I'm rooting for you by the way. Damon seems a bit egocentric," I said purposely making a mistake so when we switched partners he would get Elena. I smiled, "Good luck."

"So do I get to compete with Mr. Salvatore as well?" Asked a British accent on the edge of being mad and being vengeful.

"If you think it's a competition Nik then you've already lost. A heart isn't a prize to be won," I said sharply settling back into the dance with a more experienced partner. "Now onto more mannered subjects. I assume my wardrobe from the chateau Kol and I were living at is somewhere in this house?"

"What wardrobe?"

"The one that the dress your girl is wearing came from. There is a dress in the collection that looks like the one I am wearing now except it doesn't have as much black in it. The white pearl one should be in there too..." I said my thoughts combining with what I was saying.

"Nope I don't recall going to a chateau and finding a woman's wardrobe."

"Don't be an idiot I saw you go in as well as stab Kol. I didn't stay long you and Elijah almost caught me, you would've too if your servants weren't on vervain. By the way two guys with no free will would never just burst out fighting each other and attacking other servants by themselves knowing they would be killed if they had the thought."

"So you didn't try to save my little brother from his sad fate," he asked his tone neutral. I scoffed and looked to see if he was serious when his expression remained the same my eyes narrowed.

"I did but you somehow managed to convince Elijah to guard Kol's body. I was still staying as far away from him as possible. Kol and I made a promise that if one of us was caught and there was a chance to free the other then we would take it only if it meant we wouldn't get caught by anyone of original blood. That was our last night in Paris, I thought I saw Micheal earlier that day and we were going to go to one last party to tie up loose ends but you found us, well Kol. You never found me and neither did Micheal, but he found you...and I am so glad he was set out on killing you over any of his other children, Kol was a sitting duck and so was Elijah." He sighed giving up and spun me quickly into someone else's arms.

I looked around quickly before looking to see who my partner. I saw Damon Salvatore storming out of the ballroom and Nik's date going off with the blonde I saw with Elena a few days ago. I caught Kol's eyes and winked as he did the same while spinning Rebekah into position. My new partner did the same and I looked into Elijah's warm brown eyes as he lead me gently through the steps. We were silent for a long time moving through the steps remembering what it's like to dance with each other.

Sometime during the dance I imagined three different paths. One that led to my best friend, another to the man I once loved and one to something entirely new, leaving this mess finding a way out and grabbing it, so that I can be held by a normal guy, have children and die a peaceful and uneventful death that doesn't come with the deaths of countless others. I realized how much I wanted out of this trail of heartbreak. But that's a child's wish, it won't happen in a million years and I know it. Inevitably, the life which I know will crumble. I just hope to have lived it before it does.

I broke away from Elijah and rushed out of the room and tried to hold myself together. I ended up on the balcony away from the party and closer to the room Esther was than I ever wanted to be but the seclusion of the place comforted me. I smiled when I saw Rebekah and the blonde boy walking together, her with a varsity jacket on. She deserves to find someone as much as I do. She's had her heart broken many times but Nik and Elijah always managed to keep her from experiencing the blunt of it.

"Uhm Katherine?" said a voice from behind me. I almost didn't look but remembered whom I was impersonating and turned to see Elena. She looked around her and came up to me in a rustle of skirts and told me something about not drinking the toast then she promptly shut up as a person walked by and walked away herself. I shrugged not surprised this was a ploy to set up the main event. Esther was clever back when I was human, there's no way in hell for her to all of a sudden become kind and forgiving after being stuck on the other side watching us turn ourselves into monsters. I sighed and turned back to the balcony. I turned sensing another presence and saw Fin.

"You go by Katherine now?" He asked his voice cutting through the nighttime silence.

"Katerina doesn't fit in nowadays. So please call me Katherine, now who might you be?" I lied falling into the act quickly.

"Stop this charade Tatia and get out of here if you want to live another day."

"Oh Fin you can't kill me, and I do believe you owe me a favor anyways."

"That is exactly why my mother doesn't know about you. I'll keep your secret, it won't be long until this mess is over anyways." I frowned and looked at him.

"Maybe that's what this world needs, a clean slate, no supernatural mess. No vampires, no werewolf's, no witches, just humans, but you can't get rid of one without giving too much power to another. Kill the vampires and the werewolf's can take up the role of killers of the night with no repercussions. Kill the werewolf's and the vampires will be that much stronger, and if you kill the witches there is no one left to maintain order and keep a full out slaughter from occurring. Manage to get rid of vampires and werewolves you'll find bunch of witch burnings and nature freaks," I paused glancing at him and taking in his astonished face. "There's a reason you and I got along better after the change. Of the six of us we were the only ones that didn't relish in the kills. We wanted a way out, the only difference is, you would kill anyone to give yourself a way out I still see good in the monsters created. We may be monsters but there has to be a reason we were saved."

"May I have this dance Miss Pierce?" He asked a minute later. I shook my head.

"I-" I began but was interrupted by the the toast. Fin excused himself and I walked to the indoor balconyish thing and saw him appear at the base of the stairs next to Kol. I saw everyone raise their glasses and take a sip of champagne. Finn met my eyes as he took a sip. I pursed my lips and watched as everyone dispersed. I avoided Esther and made my way downstairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Elijah holding his arm out.

"Dance with me?"

"Okay fine," I said taking his arm and letting him lead me to the ballroom. We settled into another waltz and I put up walls and refused to recognize the warmth and security coming off of him in tidal waves.

"My mother is here to reunite our family and truly has forgiven Klaus. Will you please move back?" I looked at him, my face a mask of astonishment.

"Please tell me you aren't that naive. She's spent several hundred years on the other side watching us kill innocents to survive watching us create more monsters like ourselves. She upset the balance witches work so hard to maintain and she got the chance to fix it so she will try and go through the alphabet before she gives up. If you think I'm being foolish then I'll tell you this. There was something in the toast that you should not have drank. I know this because I sent Elena in and compelled her to come straight to me after they met and tell me what went over. But I didn't reach any of you in time. I didn't get that much information either." I met his eyes and held them waiting for him to back down, Elijah was smarter than this. Finally he looked away and then right back at me his eyes filled with fear. He muttered something under his breath and pulled me away from the ballroom.

"I told my mother who you are," he said tightly. Then I wasn't able to breathe. We reached the main room when we heard the body hit the ground. I saw Kol lying down on the ground being punched by Damon. I ran over and pulled Damon off Kol just as Stefan came up to his brother.

"I think you should leave," I said to them as Elena and a few others joined us.

"Barbie of me to cause a problem," Damon said to Elena completely ignoring me. I stood up and slapped him hard enough to break his neck. I watched him crumple. "Next time I'll kill him and he won't come back," I said to Stefan and Elena. Kol popped up and I looked at him. I looked back at the crowd that started to form and caught Elijah's eyes. I shook my head and backed a few steps away before turning and running away at a human pace, eventually I sped up and found myself lying in the middle of a normally busy intersection that was now desolated.

"What did my big brother do now?" Kol asked a few seconds after he appeared next to me.

"Told your mother who I was."

"So I suppose you'll be leaving now?" he asked unemotionally. I paused and watched the stoplight turn from green to yellow to red and finally back to green.

"I don't know. I'm tired of running, but running keeps me safe."

"Do whatever you need Tia, remember you have me. Speaking of my brother, he got two dances and I none?" He said jumping to his feet. I sat up and took his hand letting him pull me to my feet. "I've even brought the music," he said pulling out ear buds and a smartphone. He got it set up and handed me an ear bud and put the other one in his own ear. I listened to guitar and piano meld to one and set an even beat for our dance. Eventually we ditched the ear buds and let the song play out of the phone.

I recognized the song when the chorus played. _But darling you are the only exception, you are the only exception._ I looked into his eyes and understood why he chose this song, but couldn't figure out how he knew it fit so perfectly. We let the song play through and circled around the vacant intersection in a speed only supernatural people could possess lit by streetlights. The final notes sounded and we found ourselves in the middle of the intersection once again. We stood there for a while debating whether or not to cross the line into something more. I was about to just kiss him when I remembered Edward. I closed my eyes and was about to pull away but decided I would let myself be mended for once. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him as he leaned down to kiss me. Our heads collided like in all the funny you tube spoofs and then were laughing in the middle of the street.

"A sign from the universe," he said, "that we should try again," he continued tilting my head up and kissing me slowly and softly. "I missed you Tia." _  
_

"I missed you too," I said lacing our fingers together and walking towards the little hotel. "Walk with me?" He dropped me off in front of the hotel and promised he'd find me tomorrow. I nodded and walked into the quaint hotel wondering when exactly my life turned on the path to hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone had happy holidays whatever you do or don't celebrate. Here's another chapter before the new year. Hope you like it and please review. So here you go :)**

For the first night since Edward left I sleep without any dreams or nightmares. I feel myself waking up and buried my head in my pillow avoiding the light.

"Hey beautiful," chirps Kol.

"Didn't I tell you to knock?" I complain throwing my pillow in his general direction.

"Well Nik and I are going out for a drink and I promised to find you so get up you're coming. You've got five minutes before I come back with a bucket of water."

"You won't and isn't it a bit early to start drinking?" I said going back to sleep.

"Guess we will just have to find out. Four minutes." I settle back down and shut my eyes again then remember the day a few weeks after we found the chateau, he said he'd get a bucket of water, and he did. I shivered and got up remembering the cold water. I got dressed and walked down the stairs to the small lobby.

"Ahh she lives," Nik said mockingly throwing his hands in the air. I glare at him and walk over to where he and Kol are standing.

"So where are we going?" I ask Kol ignoring Nik. Kol shrugs and I sigh. "Come on let's go play some pool." I walk past them both and hold the door open I let Nik through but close it quickly after laughing when I hear the thud of Kol trying to push it open. I let him try again and then move away from the door counting on him to shove one more time. He does and comes flying outside. I frown at Nik when he trips Kol and then I help him up. I offer him a hand and he takes it I pull it away but he holds on swinging our hands back and forth between us. I give him a pointed disapproving look and he whistles innocently looking anywhere besides me.

I roll my eyes and reclaim my hand once we reach the grille. I walk over to an open pool table and choose one of the stick things while Nik sets up the triangle and Kol gets us some drinks from the bar.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Nik asks breaking the silence hanging between us.

"I don't know."

"Come on love, we were getting along just fine before my brothers joined us. I could always tell them to take a break and it'll be just you and me again," he said nonchalantly. I look at him.

"You forget that I can kill you."

"And you forget that it's possible to shove the daggered bodies of my brothers into the ocean before you do."

"But I guess that's the point. We believe we can rid each other of certain company but when it comes down to it, we love their company too much and it would be tearing a piece of ourselves apart to do so."

"Exactly love, you can kill me but you won't."

"And you could dagger your siblings again, maybe even dump their bodies in the ocean but you won't. A long time ago I thought you would dagger Elijah and throw his body in the ocean out of spite. Now I know that you wouldn't dare."

"Calm down ladies I come bearing gifts." Kol says handing both of us a shot. He winks at me and I shake my head letting the vervain laced liquor burn a path down my throat. Nik does the same and ends up coughing it back up because he's too confident to ingest vervain everyday to build up immunity.

"Will you at least stop looking at me like I killed your dog." I frowned raising my eyebrows at him.

"I never had a dog."

"C'mon sweetheart we were getting along just fine until my brothers were undaggered."

"You should be glad I haven't killed you for that okay? Get over yourself it isn't all about you."

"Shame it should be," said Kol from behind me.

"It isn't about you either captain 'no let's stay one more night'." I said to Kol.

"Fine we should have left when you said we should've, happy?"

"Only if I can break," I said smiling. Kol made a face and was about to argue but he was interrupted by an irritated Nik.

"Just let her break and get over the fact that your older brother put a dagger through your heart and will gladly do it again." The smile falls off my face and shatters. I turn to Nik daring him to make more threats.

"You won't do that unless you want your doppelganger killed, that pretty blonde's heart on a platter and every single hybrid in town missing their heads, if you're lucky, you may find out how I planned to kill you."

"Oh come on you two are like an old married couple," Kol said.

"I'm breaking," I said as I lined up the stick thingy. I never really cared abut learning all the technical names for the pool gear. I broke and two strips sunk so I smiled and took another turn. "You two are solids but you'll still need all the help you can get." As another stripe went down.

The game was over quick. I won by a lot much to their dismay. We walked over to the bar and I snorted and rolled my eyes as Nik quarreled with some vampire haters.

"Don't mind us, we're only here to let off some steam right Kol?" Nik said smoothly.

"Right," he said eyeing the brunette sitting next to the guy that spoke earlier with shaggy dirty blonde hair. I rolled my eyes again and ordered drinks. Sipping mine slowly laughing at Kol and Nik as they talked over villagers. I almost died when Caroline walked in.

"Caroline." He called out as she walked past me and Kol looked at each other and I covered my mouth to hide my smile.

"Oh it's you." She said disappointment clear in her voice. Kol and I grinned even wider.

"Join us for a drink?" I watched as Kol tried to look serious and hold up a drink.

"I'd rather die of thirst but thanks," she said a little overly perky.

"Isn't she stunning?" Nik said once she walked away.

"Well she certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol says.

"I'll order some ice." I said smiling at the determined face on Nik.

"I'll take that as a challenge," he said following Caroline out of the restaurant.

"Ten bucks she slaps him," I say once he leaves.

"Make that fifty." he said nodding in agreement before we both started laughing again.

"Okay so Nik's going to get his ass kicked tonight. You going to show him up? Again?"

"I'm his little brother it's what I'm supposed to do," he said walking over and flirting with the brown haired woman we saw earlier. I walked to the door and paused making sure I was sober enough to make this decision. I nodded and looked at where Kol flirted with the lady the guy getting off the phone and looking at him like he was gong to kill him. I just shook my head.

"Goodbye Kol," I said watching his eyebrows raise knowing he heard me I walked out of the bar. I saw Nik sitting on a bench with Caroline and smiled. Maybe he'd allow himself to fall in love for once. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw Nik stand up holding his chest.

"What did you do?" I heard him ask as I crossed the street to them. "What did you do!" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"I didn't do anything stop it," she said worriedly not meeting his eyes. I pulled him off her and met her eyes.

"Kol," Nik gasped. My eyes widened and I took up where Nik left off.

"You may not have done anything but you very well know what happened!" I screamed at her. Nik took off and I stayed hissing, "if they die because of you, you can bet on my life that I'll kill you for it." Then I followed Nik to where the Salvatore brothers and the bar dude were pulling Kol's daggered body out of the bar. I smirked when Nik yanked the dagger out of Kol, and shoved it into Stefan and shoving bar dude into a wall.

"I should've killed you days ago," I mutter at Damon the only one standing as I kneel next to Kol, his color already returning.

"Do it, it's not going to stop Esther from killing you," he said as if he were actually intimidating.

"What did you say about my mother?" Nik asked his tone threatening.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah we have a lot in common, she hates you as much as I do," he said in that sarcastic tone of his. Nik made a move to kill him but stopped when Elijah's voice rang out.

"Leave him, we still need him," he said to our furious expressions.

"What did mother do? What did she do Elijah?" Nik asked his questions going unanswered.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

"Seriously? My bloodline is still being used as hostages?" I mutter to myself getting up and standing between Stefan and his brother.

"You told me we had until after nine," Damon protested.

"You sound like a teenage girl," I said sweetly.

"Rebekah would be happy to start her work early."

"I can also kill your brother if you aren't motivated enough," I said tired of the silence.

"Where the witches were burned," he muttered.

"That's more like it," I said cheerfully helping the dazed Kol to his feet.

"Now I'd stop messing around, you don't have very much time," Elijah said turning and walking back up to the street leaving Kol, Nik, and I to follow.

"So finally decided your mother wasn't that into family bonding anymore?" I said sarcastically to Elijah. He clenched his jaw and took off at vamp speed once he saw Kol that Kol was able to.

We reached the witch's house and saw Finn standing in a pentagram of salt, with Esther outside the circle behind him.

"My sons, Tatia, come forward."

"Step aside Mum," Finn warned.

"It's okay, they can't enter," she said taking Finn's hand in the center.

"That's lovely, we're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrifice how pathetic you are Finn," Kol said his expression hard.

"Be quiet Kol, your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine," Esther scolded her son.

"Whatever you think of us killing your own children will be an atrocity," Elijah said stepping up to where I stood next to Kol.

"My only regret, is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago," she shot back.

"Enough, all this talk is boring me, end this now mother, or I'll send you back to hell."

"Because you did it correctly the first time," I muttered to myself wanting to be the one to kill the hag that forced me into this life.

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you Elijah with your proclaim to nobility, your no better. All of you, your a curse on this Earth, stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your lives, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."I saw Elijah's jaw clench and a flicker of an emotion that only those that truly know him would catch, regret. I immediately got defensive.

"You speak of good and evil as if it's black and white, and that you of all people are purely good. But let's remember who cursed us to this life and many others as well. Oh and by the way," I said glancing at the moon, "I know you're just stalling. But I guess that's what we're doing too." She glared hardly at me and then tensed.

"Sisters do not abandon me!" She shouted out and I smiled.

"Oh don't look so sad," I said stopping before following Kol, Nik and Elijah, "we both know it's me that you really need to kill." With that I took off following them back to the house.

**Hope you liked it please review and have a Happy New Year! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all had a happy New Year's. I want to thank everyone that nominated me for the The Burning Diamond Awards 2013-2014 specifically best break through author and best unsuspected/unique pairing. It means so much to me (I was freaking out and my mother was considering sending me to a psychiatrist). I'd like to encourage you all to vote at burningdiamondawards . blogspot . com (just remove the spaces), and enjoy another chapter :)**

"..have no mother. Only Esther, and Esther was right." I heard Elijah say from the room I just passed on my way out. I stopped by the door to eavesdrop. He was much more secluded then usual when we returned. I was worried as much as I didn't want to be.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rebekah worriedly.

"No more talk of virtue when since my needs I kill, maim and torment. Even today I terrorized an innocent." My heart clenched when I heard the regret in his voice. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip. I'm overreacting and I know it. He cheated._ But he thought you did before he did_ a voice whispers in the back of my mind urging me to forget what happened and forgive him. No, I think to myself shutting off those thoughts that would just lead to more heartbreak.

"Elena is hardly innocent," Rebekah seethed tearing me away from my feuding thoughts.

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword, my sister," he said disgust for himself pouring off him.

"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so. We deserve to live, we are better then they are."

"Are we? Mother made us vampires, she didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves." He walked out of the room and turned heading to the door and I took a deep breath and caught up to him.

"Do you know why I chose you over Nik?" I asked him surprising myself. He stopped and looked at me. "I chose you because Nik would torture a man who looked at him the wrong way. He would relish in the blood and pain from someone the man and claim he deserved it. I thought about it and in that situation you would've just ignored him. And today, instead of killing the Salvatore brothers or simply one of them you let them go free and continue with their lives and reclaim Elena. I'd even bet you wrote a letter of apology to Elena with your condolences for holding her hostage. I chose you because while we all turned ourselves into monsters you somehow managed to keep a hold of what made you human. I chose you because you made me remember we weren't monsters." I paused and tried to figure out what I was going to say next. "I'll see you again sometime," I said awkwardly, then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek but he turned his head and caught my lips in his.

He kissed me gently and then pulled away disappearing out the door. I move my hand up and touch my lips. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to banish feuding thoughts once again from my mind so I don't tear myself to pieces. I remember Kol and take a stride toward the door where Elijah just went stopping when I heard Nik at the end of the hall.

"Good you haven't left yet," Nik said without introduction and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No but Kol has a car waiting."

"Well there was another white oak tree you might want to see burned down to the ground before you leave," Rebekah said on edge.

"Then let's find it and have a bonfire," I say hating not being the only one in possession of a white oak stake and equally happy for having a small distraction. "I'll go tell Kol we're staying until this whole thing blows over. Elijah already left."

"Tell me what?" Kol asked walking through the door. "You were taking too long, I was wondering what's wrong," he said to me.

"Looks like we're staying here for a bit," I say walking down the hallway to my room just wanting to be alone with my thoughts.

* * *

"Tia, come on it's time for some girl time!" Rebekah shrilled in the morning from behind my door.

"I'm fine maybe in an hour." I mumble from under my pillow.

"Too bad. Today you get to help me track down where the tree went. Nik and Kol are tracking down Elena's brother Jeremy. Your choice but Nik's not in the best mood today. I'd guess by the end of the day he will have found a witch to break the spell binding us."

"Fine I'll go with you most witches annoy me and I really hate tracking people."

"Great you have twenty minutes."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with us mayor. I figured as head of the preservation society you'd be best to ask about the oldest trees in this community." Rebekah said pulling my head out of the clouds. I blinked a few times too out of it to notice Mrs. Lockwood sat down across from us.

"A long line of Lockwood women used to keep those records, back before we all had jobs of course," she said arrogantly. It would be fun snapping her neck wouldn't it? I thought to myself. I blinked and cleared my head of the murderous thoughts.

"We went to the founder's archive and couldn't find anything about the tree we were looking for.." I said to distract myself noticing the Salvatore's walking in.

"It probably got cut down big old trees practically built half this town in the 1900s."

"She devils nine o'clock," Damon said to his brother. I raised an eyebrow envisioning burning him at the stake. It was a beautiful sight.

"Do you happen to know who kept the milling records back then?" Rebekah said obviously tearing her gaze away from the Salvatore brothers. I rolled my eyes inwardly, guessing which one she was in love with.

"The logging mills were owned by the Salvatore's," Mrs. Lockwood said obliviously.

"Yay," I said sarcastically under my breath. "Thank you for your time mayor," I say standing up and walking over to the bar to see the two young vampires.

"Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah asked as I slid unnoticed onto the stool next to Stefan.

"Ooh killing Salvatore's I know where I'd start." I say glaring at Damon.

"So Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?" Rebekah asked better at socializing than me especially when I'm angry.

"Well our father knocked up one of the maids during the civil war. She had a son. But as far as anyone else knew Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere," Damon said haughtily while Stefan looked like he was losing his mind as he stared into his drink.

"And ah your family owned the logging mills back then?" Rebekah asked making Stefan turn his head away from his glass.

"You're full of a lot of questions," Damon observed.

"And you're making me want to rip my hair out." I say snarkily.

"Just researching the town's history. We grew up here after all."

"You know you don't have to disguise your motives. If you want more sex, just ask for it," Damon said and I groaned massaging my temples.

"You've been out of the coffin for three nights. One of the two he tried to kill you. I like Alexander better and he shoved a dagger through my heart." She glared at me and I shrugged innocently.

"Not enough liquor in the world." She fired at him. I rolled my eyes and returned to my drink wishing I had stayed home.

"Come on it was too good for you to be this hostile."

"Two kindred souls meet in a bar discussing their sex life in front of family, or well practically family. Hand me the bottle I'll need another drink to survive this conversation." But Stefan grabbed the bottle and moved to the other side of Damon.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother he's dying for some o positive."

"I'm not dying," he said smartly.

"Did they ever catch the killer?" She asks finally changing the subject and taking Stefan's empty chair.

"Nope wrote it all off on vampires."

"Well maybe it was. Maybe the vampire got bored of the whole fang concept and decided to use a good old fashioned knife."

"Yeah, maybe it was a vampire Damon."

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind to brother. but these murders weren't your style were they? Plus there were no other vampires circling then."

"Well there was one other vampire. Remember Sage?"

"Oh right. Sage, speaking of great sex."

"Ah so that's how she spent her time," I said more to myself then to anyone else.

"We knew Sage once, trashy little thing." Rebekah added.

"You really think Sage was the one killing those founders back then?"

"Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occurred to them that a woman could've done it."

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I was in Richmond back then and stopped by once for a visit. The murders weren't her style and she wouldn't have left the body around so carelessly. I didn't think much of her but...Sage wasn't your killer. I'm leaving now you people are annoying."

"But you are my ride home."

"You can handle yourself," I say glancing at Damon.

"Please?" She whined. I narrow my eyes at her and she glares back, our conversation along the lines of don't go back Nik will kill me later and you can handle yourself but somehow I lost.

"Fine I'm just going to call home and make sure they didn't burn the mansion down." I said leaving my stool and heading toward the bathroom away from the group. I called Kol and he answered on the first ring.

"Tia are you with Bekah?" he said right away without a hello.

"She kidnapped me in the morning," I explained tiredly. "What's going on there?"

"Packing for Denver, I was about to call and see if you were coming with me but decided you probably didn't want to," he said feigning hurt.

"Of-" I started but stopped when pain exploded in my shoulder. I disappeared in one of the stalls and clawed at my shoulder a string of curses on the tip of my tongue educating whoever shot me in the ways of proper cussing.

"Tia! Are you alright? I didn't mean it," he said boredly. I clawed at my shoulder digging out the bullet so my wound would heal when another three shots were fired at the stall door.

"I'll be home in a minute Kol, your mother is meddling again." I hung up on him before he could say another word and exploded out of the bathroom stall ready to kill frowning when I didn't see anyone. I hurried out and walked over to where Rebekah was talking to the Salvatore's wanting more information from them. "Rebekah I'm leaving, I doubt I'll be home when you get back. Your mother is meddling again. Call me when she's actually dead."

"Ooh mommy original, mind telling us where she is?" Damon said.

"Not where I'm going. Ta ta Bekah." I called out vanishing and ditching the car I drove to the Grille. In less than a minute I was throwing clothes into a suit case at random. I noticed a pair of arms helping and saw Kol. I remember when Edward and I were packing to go to Phoenix. I could've snapped James in two after I made him appear in a production of _Annie_ with both Victoria and Laurent. I smiled grimly and zipped it up before actually breathing again.

"What happened?" He asked worry saturating his voice.

"I was attacked with wooden bullets and they hurt so the were fired by a non supernatural and something tells me they knew exactly what they were doing almost like someone compelled them to do so. I'm not going to stay here Kol, the last time I was hunted like this we killed everyone in the town. I won't let history repeat itself. The spell will wear off once the witch that casted it dies. So it's time to go I'll be back when she's dead for good." I muttered pulling the suitcase off of my bed and slamming it down a little harder than I should've. "I hate her. I hate this. I don't like being hunted."

"Hey, look at me," he said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look into his big brown eyes. "We'll survive this. Come on car's waiting." He mumbled kissing my forehead before taking my hand and striding off with me in tow towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello peeps I've got another chapter for you. Thanks for all the reviews they coddle my heart so please keep it up especially those that review regularly. I love you guys. Remember it's not too late to vote for the burning diamonds awards, so if you love this story vote. If not then... and with that here's another chapter :)**

I smile at the sun leaking through the window. I'm curled up comfortably in a window seat of a small foreclosure reading Romeo and Juliet again. Honestly it gets better every time I read it, or it gets stupider. It depends on my mood. I smile seeing Kol walking happily towards the house a triumphant grin spread across his face. I place my bookmark and snap the book shut and watch him. The confidence hasn't left him, that's for sure. It's weird but he has more life in him. He's always had that sparkle in his eyes but it's been amplified since he got out of that coffin.

"What you looking at Tia," Kol said traveling inside via vampire speed and flopping down on the window seat ungracefully. I smile and push him off me.

"How was the walk?" I ask raising an eyebrow at his smile as he got up.

"Absolutely great. The day is as beautiful as the girl I'm looking at right now."

"Be careful there are two other girls out there with my face. There's some big festival tonight and you are coming with me tonight. There will be dancing and I don't really want to compel myself a date."

"Of course we need to celebrate. But why not start dancing now?" He said picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder spinning me in circles.

"Stop it! Put me down!" I say between laughs he finally does and we dance in a loose formation dancing in untidy circle nowhere near as rehearsed as the dance we did in the empty intersection. "so why are we celebrating?"

"Nik got a witch to unbind us." He said cheerfully spinning me again so we're both facing the wall.

"So if you annoy me I can shove a silver dagger in you and not feel guilty about making your siblings drop dead," I tease. He raises an eyebrow and spins me back into dance formation.

"Annoying? People usually use other words to describe me."

"That's because they don't know you like I do."

"And thank god for that," he said smiling swinging me parallel to the floor and catching me before I hit the ground. I realize what he's going to do before he does it. But I don't protest. I kiss him back for a second. Light and sweet, only a peck really, but that's all that matters because my mind is already spinning. Only a few days ago I kissed Elijah opening up a story that I thought was best left a tragedy, and not even a month ago I thought that I found the guy I could spend an eternity with. Yeah I don't have to worry about not getting guys, I have to worry about not getting the crappy ones. "I am going to meet Jeremy at the batting cages. Want to come?"

"Kol I thought age was supposed to make you wiser, I mean, Jeremy's sister is my doppelganger so if he sees me he will know something is up and start asking questions we don't want to answer."

"I know, I know," he said swinging me back up so I was standing normally closer to him than I should be. "I'll see you later then?"

"Pick me up at 5:00 we'll eat dinner somewhere before we go."

* * *

"You were supposed to be back an hour ago." I say when Kol walks through the door a baseball bat over his shoulder.

"Finn is dead," he says unemotionally stopping just inside the door.

"What?" I ask surprised. Finn couldn't be dead, he was all happy with Sage, according to Rebekah. He wouldn't still be on a suicide mission, at least not so soon. "Oh my god," I say letting the news sink in before I walk over to Kol and take him in my arms. "How are you taking it?"

"He wanted to die, so be it."

"But he was your brother. Even though he was in a coffin for 900 years, he was your brother. You're allowed to mourn him."

"I don't see the point he's dead."

"If I dropped dead right now would you be sad to see me go?" I ask trying to make him see reason.

"No," he said and I step out of his arms even though my question was answered without a meaning. But he caught my arm and pulled me back to him. "I'd be devastated." Then almost without hesitation he tilted my chin up and kissed me. He kissed me long and hard biting my lip before exploring my mouth with his tongue. We pulled away reluctantly, my thoughts spinning stopping at what he says next. "And I'd spend every small second I had left to live missing you," he said clutching me to him. I pull away a thought coming up.

"Finn's bloodline. Are they dead? We know that if I die all vampires will be eliminated, but if one of you die what will happen?" I asked my voice raising. Kol dropped his bat and kicked the door that I hadn't even noticed was left open closed pulling out his phone and calling Rebekah.

"Bekah where's Sage? Is she alive?"

"I don't know I never watched that bloody tramp. I'm not a babysitter." I rolled my eyes and took the phone from Kol.

"Rebekah, if she's dead then that means so is Finn's bloodline. Don't you want to know what will happen if you die? Check it out and get back to me. How'd Finn die anyway?"

"Salvatore brothers."

"They really aren't that smart. What are you doing now?"

"Might leave, might stay. Waiting for the Salvatore's to cough up two white oak stakes. Nik is leaving. What do you think you will do?"

"Probably stay with your brother, try to pretend my life isn't fucked up with supernatural shit. I'll talk to you later," I said hanging up and tossing the phone back to Kol who caught it and put an arm around me and led me out of the house.

We strolled through the normally car infested streets of the city that was lined with booths selling food, jewelry, and other assorted goods drawn to a band playing on a small stage in a small park. They were good we decided. A small city band that no one knew about. But they had enough talent to make it in the big leagues if people knew their name.

"Jeremy Gilbert three o'clock." I said under my breath and disappearing into the crowd when he went over to greet Kol. I rolled my eyes at their bro hug and started looking at some of the stuff in a booth nearby me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice asked when I picked up a small dream catcher that was a light brown with small turquoise stone woven in the threading of it. I glanced at the speaker and smiled.

"Peter! What are you doing here? Where's Charlotte?" I say greeting the cold one with a hug. He and his mate were one of the first cold ones that I didn't find absolutely stupid in the first second I met them.

"Oh she's around somewhere. And you? You here by yourself?" His voice betraying hints of a southern accent that's faded over the course of a few decades maybe a few centuries.

"No my date's somewhere. I should probably find him." I said absently looking for him as I listened in to the sounds of the festival. I pulled my phone out and answered on the first ring.

"Sage is dead, I believe Damon Salvatore and Elena are coming for Jeremy, be careful." Rebekah said quickly before hanging up. I sighed rolling my eyes and focused back into the sounds of the festival.

"Who's your friend Tia?" Kol asked appearing behind me.

"Peter, Kol where's Jeremy? We've been elected as babysitters."

"Over there looking at some girl." Then I heard the cut off scream. I looked at Peter having one solid guess at what was happening. Then all in unison we took off to where Charlotte's pale form was drinking from Jeremy's neck. Without hesitating I pulled her off him and threw her into a brick wall. I sighed not hearing a pulse. Just my luck. I grabbed his hand and brightened he had a Gilbert ring.

"Come on Charlotte I needed this guy alive," I whined.

"Sorry Is," she says dusting herself off before hugging me. "Hope he wasn't too important."

"It's fine he'll be back in an hour. But seriously, why do you always target my friends?" I ask jokingly.

"I don't, my targets just turn out to be your friends."

"Okay, I'll bring him back home. You can, catch up." Kol said eyeing the two cold ones with distrust.

"Actually I should go with you. It was nice seeing you two. Next time we meet I hope it's not because you are killing someone important. See ya," I called out disappearing with Kol.

* * *

"Rise and shine m'lady," Kol called out giddy with excitement as he yanked open the curtains letting light stream in. "We are going to go play some base ball with our good friend Jeremy Gilbert. Well I will you won't. You will get to watch though."

"Yay," I said unexcitedly walking into my bathroom after a short trip to my small closet. I was dressed and ready in five minutes the white oak stake in my boot. "Let's go," I said walking out the door leaving him no choice but to follow with his wooden bat swung over his shoulder. I dropped him off at the cages warning him that they were already there. Five minutes later when they were walking out with Jeremy I sighed and disappeared inside freezing at Kol's staked body shaking my head in disappointment. He always was too cocky.

I threw his body in the car and started driving following Damon Salvatore and the Gilbert's. After an hour of driving I smiled at the signs of life from Kol. When he finally woke up I smacked him.

"Hey remind me again why I let you go in by yourself. One vampire, Kol, one vampire. Not even an old one at that." I half teased him. I turned my attention back to the road and turned off following the Gilbert car I had caught up to a while back. It's not my fault they're stupid enough to not notice me following them. We pulled into a motel. We stayed in the car rolling the windows down.

"Where are we," Jeremy asked.

"The corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us," Damon answered in his arrogant voice while I tried to keep from laughing at Kol's expression.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire," Jeremy said an aura of self disappointment surrounding him.

"Didn't you find it weird you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?"

"Not helping," Elena scolded. I zoned out when they entered their motel room.

"What are they looking for? Did they say anything?" I asked tiredly slumping against the seat.

"Of course I thought you knew. They're looking for who sired their bloodline." Kol said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh that's easy. Nik did. I looked it up after my dear doppelganger became a vampire."

"Well they can't know that."

"Then I guess we have to visit an old friend." I pulled out my phone and called Nik he answered on the second ring.

"Hello love miss me already?" He asked in his cheery accent.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Scary Mary is would you? I'm working on saving your family's lives."

"What makes you think I'd tell you?"

"You will to save your family."

"They aren't my family."

"Don't live in denial you were my best friend before you ruined my life. You love them no matter what you say. Get me the information Nik."

"Okay, okay. I will for a kiss."

"Not this time." I said hanging up. This wasn't five hundred years ago. I knew he wouldn't doom his siblings to death. It's something I wish I would've known years ago. But I didn't and it screwed up my life once. It won't happen again.


End file.
